


Cooking And Chaos

by periwinklepromise



Series: Femslash February 2020 [28]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22944241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepromise/pseuds/periwinklepromise
Summary: Something is wrong in their kitchen, and Triss knows Renfri had something to do with it
Relationships: Triss Merigold/Renfri | Shrike
Series: Femslash February 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619608
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20





	Cooking And Chaos

Why was the celery salt in front? Why did she even _own_ celery salt? “Where is – have you been messing around in here?” Triss whipped her head around to glare suspiciously at her girlfriend, perched across the counter on the driftwood bar stool.

“No?” Renfri tried, showing her teeth in a guilty grin.

“Ren...” Triss said low in warning.

Renfri's face fell. “You know the other day when you came home and I had all those candles lit?”

Of course she remembered! It had been very romantic. But she did not understand the connection. “Yeah, why?”

“Um. Well, I tried to make spiced scones for you.” That was so sweet! Only there had not been any scones, Triss would have remembered. “Only it turns out you can't put wax paper in the oven?”

Triss groaned. “Babe, you can put _parchment_ paper in the oven, not wax!” She was lucky Renfri had not burned half the house down. Or scorched her eyebrows off. Renfri was a talented hunter and forager, and she was surprisingly good at growing asparagus, but she was hopeless when it came to cooking indoors. She knew how to handle aluminum foil and hot coals, but give Renfri an oven with dials?

Renfri huffed. “I know that _now_.”

Triss wanted to coo over how cute Renfri was when she was embarrassed, but she knew Ren hated it, so she tried to hold back. “So that explains why my spices are all disorderly,” she said, taking all of her little bottles out to fix it back the way she liked it. “You implemented your own chaos in my cabinet. But why'd you light all the candles?” The wax paper wouldn't smell bad, she was pretty sure.

“To explain away the smoke smell,” she admitted.

“The subterfuge!” Triss scolded in a teasing tone, leaning over the counter to kiss Renfri's cheek. “For shame!”

“I'm really sorry,” Renfri told her, still sounding sad.

Triss frowned for a second, before pulling her into a tender kiss. “I'm not mad. I'm just glad you're okay. And maybe next time, just leave the spices out so I can organize them right away, okay?”

Renfri nodded reluctantly. Then she smiled gently. “You and your spice cabinet.”

“Hey, I need to know where everything is!”

“In the event of a herb-related emergency?” Renfri teased.

“It's more likely than you think.”


End file.
